schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Agnes Mary Winstead
Agnes Mary Winstead ist eine Schurkin aus Roanoke, der sechsten Staffel der Serie American Horror Story. Sie ist die Schauspielerin, die in der Hit-Serie My Roanoke Nightmare die Rolle der wahnsinnigen Metzgerin Thomasin White spielt. Agnes' Verbundenheit mit dieser Rolle führt aber zu einem psychischen Breakdown und als Agnes nicht eingeladen wird, an der Fortsetzung der Serie teilzunehmen, verfährt sie vollends dem Wahnsinn und beginnt, als Metzgerin verkleidet am Set herumzuspuken und Beteiligte anzugreifen. Im Zuge dieses Angriffs wird Agnes aber von dem Geist der echten Metzgerin getötet. Agnes wurde von Kathy Bates dargestellt, die auch Delphine LaLaurie und Miriam Mead in der selben Serie darstellte. Biographie Darstellung der Metzgerin Agnes konnte beim Casting der Serie My Roanoke Nightmare, die die Geschichte der Miller-Familie in einem verfluchten Haus nacherzählte, brillieren und wurde für die Rolle der Metzgerin Thomasin White gecasted. Obwohl sie nur für drei Folgen eingeplant war, bekam sie fünf da sie eine so überzeugende Schurkin darstellte - auch da sie sich so überzeugend in die Rolle versetzen konnte und von ihr wahrlich besessen war. Die Show war ein Überraschungshit und Agnes' Rolle war einer der Lieblingscharaktere der Fans. Für ihre Darbietung wurde sie für den Saturn Award nominiert, den aber ihre Mit-Schauspielerin Audrey Tindall gewann, die die Rolle von Shelby Miller spielte. Der Ruhm und ihre Besessenheit mit der Metzgerin forderte aber ihren Tribut von Agnes' Psyche, so dass sie eines Tages als Metzgerin verkleidet am Walk of Fame in Hollywood erschien, wirr schrie und einige Zivilisten mit einem Metzgerbeil verletzte. Entweder vorher oder nachher erschien sie auch am Haus von Audrey Tindall und klopfte schreiend an der Tür, da sie eifersüchtig war dass Audrey den Saturn Award gewonnen hatte. Agnes wurde schließlich wegen eines Angriffs mit einer tödlichen Waffe zu sechs Monaten in einer psychiatrischen Klinik verurteilt, wo eine schizo-affektive Störung bei ihr diagnostiziert wurde. Nachdem Agnes schließlich entlassen wurde, konnte sie ihre Besessenheit mit der Metzgerin aber dennoch nicht ablegen und verlagerte ihr ganzes Leben nach North Carolina, in die Nähe des Drehorts von My Roanoke Nightmare. My Roanoke Nightmare Aufgrund des massiven Erfolgs der Serie soll Return to Roanoke, eine neue Staffel gedreht werden, in der sowohl die Darsteller der letzten Staffel, als auch die echten Millers in das verfluchte Haus zurückkehren sollen. Der Produzent der Serie, Sidney, besucht deswegen Agnes in ihrer Wohnung für ein Interview und bittet sie, sich der Kamera vorzustellen. Er bittet sie auch, davon zu sprechen wie ihr Leben seit der Serie verlaufen ist. Agnes bedankt sich zuallererst bei allen hinter den Kameras für ihre Hilfe, da die Serie ohne sie nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Sie behauptet dann, dass die Metzgerin eine wirklich gute Rolle war und sie schon von Anfang an eine Verbindung zu ihr gespürt hatte. Sidney kommt dann darauf zu sprechen, dass Agnes' Darstellung der Metzgerin bei den Fans sehr gut ankam und dass sie einen Bösewicht gespielt hat, von dem die Zuschauer es liebten, ihn zu hassen. Agnes behauptet dabei, dass sie die Metzgerin nicht unbedingt als Schurkin ansah, da es ihre Rolle als Schauspielerin ist, ihrem Charakter Menschlichkeit einzuhauchen. Zusammenfassend behauptet sie, dass es ein Privileg war, Thomasin White zu spielen. Sidney kommt nun langsam auf Agnes' Breakdown zu sprechen und erwähnt, dass die Rolle durchaus auch etwas von Agnes gefordert hat. Agnes antwortet, dass jede Rolle etwas von dem Darsteller fordert, aber Sidney spricht sie dann direkt auf die Szene in Hollywood an und behauptet, ihr die Gelegenheit geben zu wollen, die Situation aus ihrer Sicht wiederzugeben. Agnes versucht die Sache als kleinen Zwischenfall herunterzuspielen, ist aber merklich irritiert und verärgert von Sidneys Fragen. Sie behauptet, dass es ihr seitdem gut geht - vor allem dank der Betreuung in der Einrichtung. Sidney behauptet aber, dass es weitaus mehr als ein Zwischenfall war und sie regelrecht von ihrer Rolle besessen war. Agnes gibt zu, dass es eine ziemlich schwere Zeit für sie war und dass sie zu tief in die Rolle eingetaucht ist. Sie behauptet aber, dass sie Hilfe bekommen hat und sich daher riesig auf die neue Staffel freut. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt zeigt Sidney ihr aber ein Foto von einigen Innereien, die aus rituellen Zwecken am Drehort hinterlegt wurden. Sidney geht davon aus, dass Agnes dahintersteckt und ruft nun kalt eine Polizistin in den Raum. Obwohl Agnes Sidney versichert, dass sie nichts damit zu tun hatte, händigt die Polizistin Agnes eine einstweilige Verfügung aus, die es Agnes verbietet, sich dem Drehort oder den Dreharbeiten zu nähern. Geschockt fragt Agnes, wie sie dann in der Show mitspielen soll, aber Sidney antwortet, dass Agnes kein Teil der Show sein wird. Agnes behauptet entrüstet, dass man Roanoke nicht ohne die Metzgerin spielen kann, aber Sidney behauptet, dass Agnes' Psyche instabil ist und droht ihr, sie verhaften zu lassen wenn sie sich dem Set nähert. Sidney und sein Team verlassen daraufhin Agnes' Wohnung, aber Agnes verfolgt sie und schreit - nun wieder voll in ihrer Rolle der Metzgerin versunken - Phrasen der Metzgerin aus dem alten Drehbuch hinterher. Angriff auf die Dreharbeiten In der ersten Nacht der Dreharbeiten erscheint Agnes in ihrem alten Kostüm vor dem Haus und schlägt zornig eine Scheibe ein. Sie macht sich kurz darauf auf den Weg zum Produktionstrailer, in dem Sidney und einige weitere Angestellte das Geschehen im Haus von einer Kamera aus betrachten. Vor dem Trailer trifft sie auf Alyssa, eine von Sidneys Mitarbeiterinnen, und schlitzt ihr die Kehle auf. Als Sidney und der Kameramann nach draußen treten und die sterbende Alyssa finden, tritt Agnes von hinten an Sidney heran und rammt ihm ihr Hackbeil in die Brust. Auch den Kameramann tötet sie mit mehreren brutalen Schlägen und zitiert dann den Text der Metzgerin, bevor sie von der Lichtung verschwindet. Mit der Kamera des toten Mitarbeiters zieht sich Agnes in das unterirdischen Kellergewölbe vor dem Haus zurück und läuft dabei zornig murmelnd auf und ab. Als sie dabei das Blut an ihren Händen sieht, hält sie kurz inne und erinnert sich an das, was sie getan hat. Unter anderem fällt ihr ein, dass Alyssa ein Baby hatte und dass sie sie damals eigentlich mochte. Geschockt beginnt sie zu weinen und fragt sich, was sie nur getan hat. Schließlich redet sie sich aber ein, dass Alyssa immerhin eine derjenigen waren, die sie von ihrem Land vertrieben hatte und verfällt in Rechtfertigung, wobei sie auch die Argumentation der Metzgerin verwendet. Plötzlich erlischt das Feuer und Stimmengesang ertönt. Als Agnes das Feuer wieder anzündet, sieht sie sich geschockt von rituellen Holzfiguren der Roanoke-Kolonie umringt und schreit vor Panik. Am nächsten Morgen dringt Agnes unentdeckt in das Haus ein und konfrontiert Shelby in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie zischt, dass Shelby ein Eindringling auf ihrem Land ist und nicht willkommen ist. Als Shelby sie mit ihrem Namen anspricht, beginnt Agnes zu weinen und ruft, dass sie doch nur Teil der Show sein wollte und man es ihr verboten hat. Als Shelby zu fliehen versucht, fragt Agnes besessen, ob Shelby denn gar nichts gelernt hat und schlitzt ihr mit dem Beil den Rücken auf. Bevor sie Shelby hinrichten kann, taucht aber Dominic auf, der sie angreifen und entwaffnen kann. Während die beiden miteinander ringen, rammt Dominic schließlich Agnes' Kopf in einen Spiegel und wirft die benommene Agnes zu Boden. Als er sich Shelby widmet, flieht Agnes unbemerkt aus dem Raum. Als sich Audrey, Monet und Lee auf dem Weg in den Wald machen um Sidneys Trailer zu finden, finden sie dort die Leichen von Sidney und den anderen. Auch Agnes ist anwesend und stürmt mit erhobener Klinge auf die drei zu. Lee kann allerdings eine Pistole zücken und Agnes niederschießen. Sie rennen allerdings fort ohne sich zu vergewissern, ob Agnes auch wirklich tot ist. Agnes lebt tatsächlich noch und zieht sich verwundet in den Keller zurück, wo sie die Kugel mit einer in Feuer erhitzten Zange aus ihrer Schulter zieht. Die Schmerzen treiben sie allerdings nur noch weiter in den Wahnsinn und sie schwört, dass am Ende der Nacht nichts als Asche vom Haus und seinen Bewohnern übrig bleiben wird. Im Wahn vergießt Agnes Benzin vor dem Haus um es niederzubrennen. Bevor sie das feuer aber entzünden kann, schreit sie dem Haus in einer irren Rede entgegen, dass sie nun die Rache der Metzgerin spüren werden. Dabei bekommt sie aber erst nicht mit, wie die Roanoke-Kolonie hinter ihr aufmarschiert und sie umstellt. Als Agnes sich umdreht und die Kolonie sieht, ruft sie sie verzückt und glücklich als Brüder willkommen und ruft, dass sie nun gemeinsam Rache nehmen können. Dann aber tritt die echte Metzgerin an Agnes heran, die vor ihr ehrfüchtig niederkniet, als sie sie erkennt. Agnes keucht, dass es ihr Leid tut und sie nur irgendwie ins Fernsehen wollte, aber die Metzgerin lässt ihr Beil auf Agnes Kopf herabsausen und tötet sie. Galerie AgnesCasting.png|Agnes während des Castings ThomasinEmpfängtMott.png|Agnes als Thomasin White AgnesConvention.png|Agnes mit dem Cast von My Roanoke Nightmare AgnesBreakdown.png|Agnes' Breakdown AgnesInterview.png|Agnes spricht über die Metzgerin AgnesInterviewVerärgert.png|Sidney verunsichert Agnes AgnesSchlägtFensterEin.png|Agnes schlägt das Fenster ein AgnesNimmtRache.png|Agnes tötet das Kamerateam AgnesKellerRechtfertigung.png|Agnes rechtfertigt sich für ihre Taten AgnesWaldangriff.png|Agnes stürmt auf Audrey zu AgnesZiehtKugel.png|Agnes zieht sich die Kugel AgnesWillAnzünden.png|Agnes will das Haus niederbrennen AgnesTrifftMetzgerin.png|Agnes trifft die echte Metzgerin AgnesWinseltGnade.png|Agnes winselt um Gnade en:Agnes Mary Winstead Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Tot